The Difference Between Love And Hate
by Prustrian Informant
Summary: Another chase through Ikebukuro, another tumble for the ex-bartender; Shizuo finds himself face to face with the informant calling himself "Psyche," Meanwhile, Izaya finds himself facing a blond calling himself "Tsugaru" and claiming they're lovers.
1. Hunting

_**A/N: Hello, many of you must be wondering why the heck I'm not updating my other stories. I have an explanation for that. I was writing more chapters for my hetalia and Durarara! Stories when I heard my internet window start to blare "IZAYAAAA~" thus telling me that I had a new email.**_

_**What I received made me gasp! This is what my email said:**_

"**Prustrian Informant,**

** First of all, huge fan. I think you need to update faster, but yeah. Anyway, I have an idea that I think you would do justice for. So… Shizuo and Izaya hate each other and Psyche and Tsugaru are cuddly lovers; I want you to switch the blonds. Make clingy! Tsugaru deal be with Izaya while Shizuo has to deal with Overly sweet (although if you make him yandere and evil at moments I will love you forever) Psyche. I want Shizuo to HATE Psyche. I want him to find Izaya to be far better, none of that overly fluffy stuff. Oh, and I want Tsugaru to break Izaya. I want Tsugaru to troll the informant, give him a thorough taste of his own medicine. **

**My Bonuses for you: **

** Psyche and Tsugaru are either married or engaged**

** Psyche gets in a huge accident and/or cries**

** Izaya attempts (even possibly succeeds) in throwing an object at Tsugaru in a fit**

** Delic is a creepy neighbor**

** Hibiya is somehow thrown in the mess**

** Psyche is NOT in a music related job (give him something really really cliché). **

**I feel like you would do awesome with this idea because I got the idea from when Tsugaru and Izaya were acting with one another in your story "Washed Up." Tsugaru owned Izaya. XD Anyway, thanks for reading.**

** Delic Heiwajima."**

_**Oh yes, Delic. You have just gone up on my favorite people list. This… I don't even have words for this. I will do my best to please~ ^o^/ You have my word as the greatest informant in Prustria!**_

~.~

"IZAYA-KUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

As was the usual for Ikebukuro, the duo was out on the streets, Izaya taking the lead in a series of parkour moves and flashing cocky smirks back at the follower, one very pissed, very monstrous Shizuo Heiwajima‚ They traversed acrossed roof after roof, rushed through alley after alley. Izaya smirked back at him and earned another roar from the brute. There was going to be a lot of property damage. No one doubted that for a split second.

Izaya reached the edge of a lone building and turned, "too bad, Shizu-chan~ I was really having such a great time! You take me to the best places, but then again. I'm afraid our fun is over. I can only stand seeing your monster face for so long~" He dove off the roof and landed safely below on an overhang, rolling off to land with both arms up in a gymnast position, showing off yet another perfectly planned move.

Shizuo jumped off after him.

The informant was walking away when the tearing sound ripped through the air. Turning, Izaya watched as people flocked to the fallen monster. Well, Izaya had somewhat warned him that their fun was over, but would Shizu-chan ever listen? No, probably not.

Smiling, Izaya fluffed up his coat and continued on his way.

~.~

Shizuo blinked to find Izaya looking up at him, he glared back only to find himself shocked as the louse squeaked and flinched, "Tsu-chan~! You're scaring me!"

"Shut up with the nicknames. That one doesn't even make sense."

The informant looked at him with tears beginning to form in his eyes, "It's short for your name Tsugaru-chan. Are you okay? You stopped walking and was out of it for a minute."

Shizuo snorted, "as if, Flea. I was chasing you around Ikebukuro."

"…Tsu-chan, we live in Shinjuku."

"You live in Shinjuku." Shizuo glared at him and began an evil smirk, "but since you want to troll me so bad, I suppose now I can finally kill you."

Izaya stared at him a minute before sobbing. He sat down on the sidewalk, looked at him again, and started to sob hysterically. "Tsu-chan doesn't love me anymore!"

'Please. We hate each other, remember flea… Flea?" Shizuo frowned as the man continued to bawl his eyes out.

"I-I-I c-could n-nev-ver h-hat-te m-my Ts-su-ch-ch-chan."

Shizuo looked down at him a moment before sighing, picking the brat up and walking towards Shinra's place, "come on louse, we're going to see Shinra."

Izaya only curled up deeper into his clothes and sobbed harder.

~.~

Tsugaru frowned as he awakened to find himself looking up at Shinra.

"Shizuo-san! You woke up!" Shinra laughed, "It took me a while to get you out of the hospital. You had a nice head injury, but I patched you up."

Tsugaru blinked, Shizuo-san? He turned his gaze off to the side and moved a bit as he saw Psyche sitting on a nearby recliner, texting on a phone. Shinra winced before clapping his hands together.

"Please, Shizuo! I just fixed this room from the last time you and Izaya fought! Don't mess it up again! I can only replace beds so many times."

Tsugaru chuckled, gaining the gaze of his lover. "Don't worry, Psyche and I won't make love in here. I know you and Celty wouldn't like it."

Shinra paused. Izaya blinked at him before laughing, "the monster's lost his mind! Oh how delightful! And to think I was considering going home and getting online!"

"Izaya~" Shinra shot him a look before turning once more back to Tsugaru, "Shizuo… what do mean?"

Tsugaru frowned a bit, sitting up, "I mean what I said, Psyche," he pointed at the brunet on the recliner, "and I won't mess up your guest room this time. Although I hope Psyche didn't miss work worrying about me." He looked over at the man only to find him staring at him in horror.

"Wait… make love- Shizu-chan! DAMN! That's just nasty." He shut his phone and sighed, "my love is only for my-"

Shinra covered his mouth and smiled, "umm… Psyche and I just need to check your memory. We'll start with the usual and get a little in-depth. First off, what's your name?"

"Tsugaru Heiwajima."

Shinra bit his lip a bit, "and Psyche is what to you?"

"My lover and wife," Tsugaru stated as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I see…" Shinra dropped his hand and pulled Psyche out of the room, "We'll be right back Tsugaru-san!"

"Alright."

Tsugaru watched as the duo left the room, Psyche looking confused and blushing deep red.

~.~


	2. Take Two

"Please Izaya." Shinra looked at him pleadingly, "just go along with the delusions for a little while. I've run tests and Shizuo shouldn't even be a little jumbled from the fall. He shouldn't have even been out of it. Everyone on the scene says he looked like he was in a momentary daze!"

"Fuck no!" Izaya glared at his childhood friend. "there is no way in hell that I would watch that monster. Especially now with the whole 'I fuck Psyche cuz he's my bitch' thing."

Shinra bounced on his feet and pouted, "just take him to your house, go along with the delusion and the second he remembers right, you can smear this in his face for days to come! Just think of the trolling possibilities!"

Izaya sighed before grinning, "I knew there was a reason we became friends."

"The stab wound from my youth must have carried a disease that is in my brain," Shinra teased.

"I put duct tape on it." Izaya argued.

"Ne, ne~ Get in there and take care of your Tsugaru-chan."

Izaya miled at him positively evilly before walking back in the other room, "Tsu-chan! I'm bored! Let's go home!"

The confused blond smiled at him and stood up, nodding, "alright. Psy-kun." He walked over and wrapped his arms around the informant, looking over to Shinra. "I hope you don't mind, Shinra. Psyche and I are going to head back to Shinjuku. Give your wife my regards."

Shinra beamed. "Of course! Celty will be happy to hear you're up."

Izaya pouted, "Tsu-chan~ it sounds like you and Celty are having an affair on me!"

Tsugaru glared at him, "Never! There's only you for me, Psyche-chan."

Izaya smiled at the doctor nearby and smiled brightly, "yay!"

~.~

"Welcome home, Tsugaru!" Izaya opened the door and threw another bright smile at the blond. Arms wrapped around his waist and Izaya froze as he was pulled along to the couch.

"Psy-chan~" The blond nipped up his neck and Izaya felt his mental processes freeze.

"…Tsu-Tsu-tsu-chan?"

Tsugaru looked up at him and moved both hands down, "Psyche-chan wants to sing for me, ne?"

"Tsu-chan-nmmph." Izaya covered his mouth and felt his body tremble from the man's touch. "Wh-why don't we eat?"

Tsugaru bit into the most sensitive spot Izaya hadn't the faintest idea about. "Psy-chan sounds like a great dinner. I can put some cake on my Psyche-chan to make him dessert too." The man didn't leave time for Izaya to really speak as he went straight downwards, he practically ripped the black pants from Izaya's person. His shirt was quickly tossed aside without him even having to raise his arms. Izaya trembled, reaching outwards only to have his hands pulled to the blond's lips. He kissed them softly, keeping that disconcerting eye contact.

Izaya couldn't take it, he pushed the other away and grabbed the blanket on his couch, wrapping it close around himself. "Stop!"

"Psyche-chan? What's wrong?" Tsugaru looked at him, hurt. Something throbbed inside of him and Izaya wavered in his thoughts.

_Come now, Izaya-sama_. Izaya's thoughts prodded. _Let him take you and you have enough stuff to bother the ex-bartender for all eternity. Make it so he can't look at himself without feeling you. Mess with his mind!_ "Tsu-chan… I wanna top."

Tsugaru smiled at him and leaned back on the couch, "Of course, Psy-kun~"

Shizu-chan, you're going to hurt tomorrow.

~.~ _Meanwhile with Shizuo ~.~_

"Nooo!" Shinra whined as Shizuo walked in, holding the sobbing brunet in his arms, "I haven't finished getting the smells and stains out of my guest room! Do you both have any idea how much crap you both spurt?"

Shizuo glared at him, "Please, everyone bleeds like that."

"I was talking about your damn sperm."

Shizuo wrinkled his nose, "like this flea could ever turn me on…"

The good doctor frowned, "…get into the guest room. Psyche, how long has Tsugaru-san been saying this?"

Izaya looked over at him and sniffled, "When we were walking to my workplace. Tsu-chan ju-just st-stopped and then a minute later st-st-star-"

"I see," Shinra pat the informant on the back and frowned at Shizuo, "Tsugaru-san. I wanna talk to you. Psyche? Can you go chat with Celty?"

"Okay…" the informant crawled out of Shizuo's arms and wandered down the hall, knocking and entering into the dullahan's room.

Shinra rounded on him, "Tsugaru?"

"Why the hell are you calling me that?"

"Hmm… You can't remember your own name…"

Shizuo threw himself onto the couch and groaned, "what the hell is everyone's problem?"

"Umm… What do you call yourself?" Shinra asked nervously.

"Heiwajima Shizuo."

"Ah, Shizuo-san. Um…" Shinra sighed, sitting down next to him. "I don't know how much you remember if at all, but if you want, I'll answer any questions about your life. It doesn't sound like you fully remember anything."

Shizuo sat silently in his seat, thinking. "Who am I?"

"Your name is Heiwajima Tsugaru." Shinra smiled over at him, "you're married to Heiwajima Psyche. You live in Shinjuku. You love your wife very much and enjoy a peaceful life overseeing your family's temple while Psyche has his job at a chocolate café."

"…"

Shizuo remained in place at the news. Shinra looked at him, "Shizuo?"

"…I'm married to… that flea?"

"Hmm? You mean Psyche? Yes, you guys are worse than me and Celty. I don't think one of you breathes without the other." The man sighed, "I'm going to tell Psyche that I made a bit of a mistake in a dosage for you and you've lost some memory." He stood up and looked at him seriously, "my advice from you is to stay quiet that you remember nothing and let Psyche help fill you in on your life. You both love each other so I don't doubt this will soon enough be solved and we'll all be laughing about this."

Shizuo remained sitting on the couch and sighed, running his hands angrily through his hair. "What the hell?"

~.~

Psyche ducked in and smiled at him, "Tsu-chan! I'm sorry!" The brunet hugged him and smiled brighter, "I'll help you remember everything. I'm going to do everything I can to help you remember!"

Shizuo looked at him and forced himself to smile at him, "Hello Psyche."

"First off! You call me Psy-kun or Psy-chan. And then sometimes you don't say anything at all, you just hug me close and we snuggle." The man snuggled into his arms. "I love you, Tsugaru~"

Shizuo's face burned as he hugged the informant. This feels weird. This feels weird. This feels weird…

Shinra beamed, "you're getting better already!"

"Oh no!" Psyche looked at the clock and jumped up, "I am going to be late at this rate! I need to leave!" The brunet ran out and Shizuo sighed, following after. He would just try to figure out what was happening.

Going passed several buildings, Shizuo froze as he found the informant's former work building a mall complex. The small brunet darted into the building and Shizuo took a moment to look at the surroundings. It didn't make any sense…

Rubbing his head in aggravation, Shizuo walked into the café where Psyche bounced behind the counter and clocked in, turning to find another woman staring him down, "Again, Psyche? You're almost late."

"I made it on time! I was taking Tsu-chan to the doctor."

"Do you have a doctor's slip for him?"

"Well… no-"

"Lay off him." Another worker walked over and glared, "clock out, your shift is done and Psyche is here. Get the heck out of my store."

"Psycho…" The woman clocked out and smiled as she walked by Shizuo, "hi Tsugaru~ Let me know when you and Psyche are through."

"Oi! Get the hell out of the café!" The woman in charge murderously glared from behind the counters and Shizuo did a double take… Karisawa?

The blond woman sniffed before walking off.

"Tsu-chan~" Psyche beckoned to him and smiled brightly at him, Shizuo moved forward and found himself pulled down into a kiss with the man.

Erika squealed in delight. "You are both so cute~!"

Psyche blushed deeply and smiled faintly, "you're making me think that you only hired me because I'm gay."

Erika smiled, "nonsense! You provide good entertainment too!"

Shizuo was not at all comfortable.

A blond came to the front and slammed cups onto the counter, "here are your large cups! Stop sending me pictures of L and Light doing it!"

"Walker! Why would I ever do that?" She gaped, holding onto her chest as if morally offended.

"Whatever, I see another, I'm sending yuri to you."

"I'll love you forever, Walker~" Erika cooed as the man walked away. She turned, sighing in content before frowning, "Psy-kun? Aren't you going to make Tsu-kun his usual?"

"OH!" Psyche bounced to the espresso machine and began to pour things around. Shizuo frowned.

"What's he making?"

"…Tsugaru-san? Have you had too much sake?" The brunette woman looked up at him and reached up to feel his forehead. "You don't feel like you have a fever…"

"Tsu-chan lost his memory." Psyche admitted as he finished the drink and began to put whip cream on it. "Shinra-san messed up on his medicine a while back."

"Oh…" Erika frowned a moment before smiling again, "It's like a romance novel! You help him regain his memory and have great makeup SEX!" She nearly screamed this last part, scaring a few costumers.

Psyche grinned, "yeah!"

Shizuo was going to hurl. He felt sick at the thought. Having sex with this overly fluffy guy, Shizuo would rather be abstinent.

"Here you go, Tsu-chan!" Psyche handed him the drink and Shizuo wrinkled his nose at the bitter taste. "What is this?"

"The zombie Americano. Eight shots of espresso and a little bit of hot water."

Shizuo put the cup down and sighed, "get me something sweet."

Erika seemed to bounce endlessly at that for whatever reason and Psyche paused before frowning. "Something sweet?"

"Something that doesn't taste like coffee."

Erika shook, "Psy-kun! Get him a mocha!"

"O-okay." Psyche went to toss the Americano but Erika stopped him, "that's mine. I need it. I have a night over my tablet tonight. Going to draw some great yaoi!"

Shizuo didn't want to know what yaoi meant. He waited for Psyche to hand him his drink and got directions to their home; taking the brunet's cellphone so that he would be allowed to wander home himself. He sipped the sweet chocolaty drink and went to find out kind of life he apparently lived.

~.~

_**A/N: Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down Never gonna run around and desert you. Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye. Never gonna tell a lie~ and hurt you~ **_

_**MUAHAHAHHAAHA~! You all just got rickrolled. **_

_**That's for the nonreviewers. MAY THE RICKROLL STAY WITH YOU UNTIL YOU REVIEW! **_

_**Reviewers… I love you peeps. Continue in your awesomeness.**_


	3. Sword Play

Shizuo frowned after examining the whole place. He had a closet of blue kimonos. He had a collection of pipes, all of which he had no clue how to smoke. Then he had pictures of himself with 'Psyche'. All of the pictures had him standing with this guy. Sometimes the brunet was making all these silly and ridiculous poses, some of them had the brunet blushing, or laughing, or just hugging him with the most loving gaze Shizuo was pretty sure he had ever seen. He frowned at one in particular and stared at the image of the duo.

One thing he knew for sure, he sure as hell was not this Tsugaru.

"Tsu-chan!" A loud informant-sounding voice called, "I'm home~!"

"Welcome home." Shizuo turned around to find the man smirking like Izaya would. He waltzed forward, his hips swaying as he went, and wrapped his arms around him.

"Tsu-chan! I had such a long day~! Let's make love."

"WHAT?" Shizuo pushed the man away and stared at him in horror. That…that was just… He couldn't get his mind around him and the flea on good terms… Him and an Izaya-look-a-like actually doing… doing… THOSE THINGS….

WHERE THE HELL WAS HE?

~.~

Izaya awakened to find himself in complete and utter agony.

Shizuo must have caught me, he thought as he attempted to sit up.

"Stop, Psy-chan. You're going to hurt yourself. "

Izaya looked up and mentally cursed, so he was still under the belief he was this 'Psyche' person. Well then… wait- "What happened?"

Tsugaru looked at the sleepy brunet and smiled calmly, brushing the man's bangs out of his face before kissing him. "You wanted to top me, but you got frustrated by your size compared to mine and I offered to top instead, I must have gotten carried away again."

The man looked up at him angrily, "bullshit! I wouldn't get frustrated by comparing myself to a monster."

Tsugaru hummed a bit and ran a hand up the brunet's front, caressing his lover softly and enjoying the reaction he got from the man. The brunet leaned into his touch so innocently. "Next time I'll lay on my stomach so you can feel more domin-"

"I AM NOT JEALOUS OF YOU, SHIZUO!"

"Shh. You'll wake the neighbors again." Tsugaru kissed him only to be bit. A knife met his neck as crimson eyes narrowed at him.

"I. Do. NOT! Bottom!"

Tsugaru sighed a moment before flicking the knife from the brunet's hand with his sword. The man froze.

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU-"

"Psyche-kun… Just because you 'lost' my sword in your belongings so you can enjoy bloody sex does not mean that I won't just go out while you sleep and get another."

Izaya stared at the man and felt the blade against his neck.

Well…

Umm…

Izaya for once in his life was at a loss for words. The blade bit into his skin and a moan escaped from his lips, causing 'Tsugaru' to smile.

"If you wanted to do it again, you should have just said so."

"…" Shit.

~.~

Psyche looked up at him amused and Shizuo felt a bad feeling run through him. Within seconds, the flea was back on his feet, a blade to Shizuo's throat.

"Tsu-chan~! Let's do our usual love-making, ne?" A tongue trailed to his chest as Shizuo found the man pealing his clothes off, "I want to wake up with your scent all over me."

Shizuo tried to push him away again, but the louse cut him, distracting him enough to pull out and use a pair of handcuffs. How he had managed that, Shizuo was pretty sure he didn't want to know. The blade sliced down his chest and the man giggled above him, "I love you, Tsu-chan~!"

He really hated this louse. 'Psyche' was probably worse than Izaya…

~.~

_**A/N: Sorry for the late updates. I got some flames and then got distracted by work since the flames just annoyed the heck out of me. Yeah… so I don't know… **_

_**Whatever peeps. I'm just updating to update. I'm stuck a bit on writer's block and have been meaning to get after someone about being my durarara beta. I really just need one to have someone to push me to update faster. Beta offers welcome. Pm me the message. (I fail at getting back to peeps who tell me in reviews).**_


	4. You're not mine

What does one do when faced with a knife and a psychopath…

Wrong answer!

You lift the sofa from under you and smash it into them, be damned who they are and what kind of relationship they believe the both of you hold. Shizuo lifted the couch and slammed it into the brunet, taking the man's surprise to go sprinting as fast as his feet would carry towards the other room.

Dammit!

DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT!

This was too much, this was crazy, he was not a masochist! He hated violence and HE HATED THE FUCK OUT OF PAIN!

He slammed the first door he met shut and slid to the floor.

Oh, but Shinra was going to kill him. He was going to be so pissed about no doubt 'hurting the damn flea's feelings~' and Shizuo would have to listen to more crap. He looked around and paused as his eyes met a box in the supply closet. He frowned at the dark spots on the bright packaging. He reached over and flipped open the lid, blinking at the note and the sharp edge of what appeared to be a blade.

**In case Psyche gets violent. Again.**

Uh huh. This had to be the most fucked up relationship that he had ever seen in his life.

He gripped the blade as he felt something graze his face, looking over to his peripheral vision, he saw the sharp edge of a blade sticking through the thin door. "Tsu-chan~! I wanna love you~ please come out."

Shizuo gripped the sword close and pivoted on his knees, prepping himself for when the door opened.

He was not going to be the one to suffer in this messed up, upside down world. This was not his flea! …

This was not THE flea.

…

Not his flea.

He hated Izaya…

…

Shizuo really felt like killing someone right now.

~.~

It felt like he was held in some dreamlike state, unable to escape. The man who was definitely _not _his Shizu-chan was running his happy, perverted hand down and up his shaft, acting like he was supposed to do such a thing.

_That is not yours. That is not yours at all. _

Izaya looked up at the man and glared at him, furious.

"Stop."

"Psyche-chan~" The blond murmured the name against his neck and Izaya held back his gag reflex. This was just so disgusting.

"I SAID STOP!"

The hand hovered a moment before the blade left his neck, the blond throwing him from the couch. Izaya stumbled onto his face, feeling pain reel through his nose and face as he landed. What the hell?

Turning, the informant looked over to find one very pissed off blond Shizu-clone.

"What the-"

"You've been cheating on me with Delic again, haven't you?"

Huh? Izaya stared at him in outrage, "and what if I have?"

The blond stood up so suddenly the couch flew back, clearly more intelligent than the informant himself. "I told you to stay away from him!"

"Ooh~ so Tsu-chan does have a trigger as well~." Izaya smiled, "Deli-chan was just so good at some things. He just knew how to hit that one spot that sent me screaming into climax. He was just… ooh," the informant moaned, pleased with the rage that was forming within the man before him.

This was just too fun.

"Then he did this thing with his han-OMPH" Lips met his as the blond jumped him, trapping him against the ground. The man striped him of clothes as though they were nothing more than wrapping paper. His hands claimed their place and Izaya was captured, horrified and aroused unknowingly by the furious, determined eyes of the man before him, encased in his Shizu-chan.

"I never want to hear you say that man's name again." The blond shoved himself into him dry and Izaya screamed out in half pain, half pleasure. "I never want you to go near that man again."

"Shi-s-sh-Tsu-chan," Tsugaru. Tsu-chan. Not Shizu-chan.

"Swear it, Psyche." The man pounded into him again, no doubt ensuring that Izaya would never be able to sit properly ever again.

"…n.n.n…nope!"

The pounding increased yet, the seemingly impossible pace getting faster, he howled as his neck was bit into. "Psyche~"

"Nnn-no!"

His climax seemed more like two, being released within seconds of each other. Izaya felt like he was exploding. His vision grew blurry, going in and out of it. He reached out and gripped the blond, being cradled to the man's chest. "Psy-cha-"

"Okay. No Deli- I mean, I'll stay away from that man. "

The blond nuzzled him closer and wrapped a blanket around them. "I love you Psyche-chan."

Izaya was going to kill this man. He was going to kill him twice. "I-I love you too, Tsu-chan."

The blond kissed his head fondly before pulling away, "let's take a shower, shall we?"

"W-whatever Tsu-chan wants."

~.~

Shizuo looked down at the body under him and sighed in relief. Psyche had been knocked out from him sending the door flying into him.

He dropped the blade to the ground and sighed in relief. There was nothing he wanted to do about this. As far as he was concerned, this man, Psyche, was a louse, a menace to society.

God, but he hated the guy.

Oh yes, cute and adorable, but perverted and violent as fuck! Just because the big kitty in the zoo looks sweet doesn't mean it is. Shizuo sat on the couch and picked up the pipe again, looking at it thoughtfully. How to…

How to use…

This…

Piece of crap.

He sighed and threw the damn thing against the wall nearby, groaning, "God I just want-"

~.~

"Things to go back to normal." Izaya looked over at the blond, sleeping peacefully next to him and sighed. It didn't look too likely…

~.~

_**A/N: Updates, anyone?**_


	5. Burn Baby, Burn

Izaya waited for a long time. He didn't want this man to follow him. This… monster… He wanted to murder it, to make it burn in agony for what it had done. How dare it take Shizu-chan's visage as its own, claiming them to be lovers and then…

The pain was everywhere. It enclosed him in misery. Where the hell was escape? Where was the redemption?

It just hurt so bad.

The informant looked over at the bed from where he stood on aching limbs, quickly dressing. He would just leave the monster here. IF he had no recollection of his home, then that is precisely where Izaya would run.

Seconds clicked upon the clock in the hallway. The cold barren walls of Izaya's home gave homage to his bitter resent. The rage he held within him as each nerve inside him screamed from abuse.

He lifted his pants, latching them shut as his crimson gaze burned, the spark to the great fires he was going to unleash upon this stranger. There would be no home for this man to return to when he was through with him. He would make the man cry, he would make this man suffer a fate worse than any poem could contain.

Words would not provide any indication to this man's pain.

The informant bent over, his body crumbling to the floor as the nerves forced his muscles to surrender.

Tsugaru Heiwajima would die in the worst of fates imaginable. He would die alone and abandoned, with nothing. Absolutely nothing to ease his decent into hell. Izaya would make sure of that.

He raised his shirt over his battered body, slowly covering his poor abused self, the fabric snagging onto the wounds on his pale skin. No longer did he feel comfortable in his own skin. His mask felt broken, as well as his body. It was as if someone had switched him bodies. As if someone had replaced him in a foreign land with the same backdrops.

The informant raised himself to his knees, before getting back onto shaking feet. He turned away from the slumbering man tangled in his bedsheets and headed to the main living room. His eyes glimpsed a candle lying upon the coffee table.

The man was fixated on him after all…

Izaya grabbed his emergency bag from under his beloved sofa. He stuffed his laptop inside. The kitchen gave him the matches to his own malicious intentions. A quick strike set the singular stick aflame.

Crimson eyes watched as hands set the files his secretary had just sorted onto the table. He poured cooking oil onto the table, along with various chemicals from his home, high flammable. The living space became laced with liquid, darkened by the fluid.

Finally, shortly before the informant headed out the door, the candle was overturned. A short moment at the door let the man watch as the files quickly caught aflame, his hatred almost stoking the fire. The licking flames grew, feeding upon the oils and chemicals.

Izaya flew from the apartment, listening as he walked out the front door as the fire alarms went off.

May the monster burn in hell.

There was only one Heiwajima Shizuo…

And Tsugaru, he was not.

~.~

"Tsu-chan~" The voice, that damn annoying voice, sang out in the highest imaginable octave the ex-bartender had ever seen. Slowly, Shizuo opened his eyes and stared up at a flea.

A flea.

The white clothed man smiled at him in the most obnoxiously happy way that could ever be done. It annoyed him to no end. It looked so false.

"You won last night!" The man giggled before nuzzling his chest, "Tsu-chan should not cheat by using doors though. That's no fair."

"Get off me."

"I love you, Tsu-chan~." Psyche cuddled closer to his chest and Shizuo felt the deep urge to vomit.

"Psyche, you better not pull that shit again."

"Why?" Psyche looked up at him, already somehow near tears.

"Because I don't like being hurt."

"Oh…" Psyche buried himself into the ex-bartender's chest and went silent for once in his life. "…Can we just use the switchblade then?"

"NO!"

"Why~?" The man whined ever louder and Shizuo shut his eyes tight.

_He is not real._

_This is not my flea. I am dreaming._

_Do not kill imaginary-_

"WHY~" The whining grew louder yet and Shizuo put a hand over the man's mouth. God, oh God, someone please create the first ever human muzzle. Create it just for this man. Shizuo wished he had paid attention in high school. He would find a way to destroy the brunet's vocal chords.

Dreams were made of these things…

"TSU-CHAN~ I JUST WANTED TO FUCK LAST NIGHT~!" The brunet whined more and Shizuo stood up, sending the smaller individual to the ground.

"Stop it."

"Hmm?" Psyche frowned, "what's wrong?"

"You're not…" Shizuo shook from where he stood. "Stop looking like him when you aren't…"

The man frowned, "looking like who?" The man's eyes widened, "you don't mean Hibiya, do you? My brother and you better not-"

"STOP USING IZAYA'S VOICE!" The ex-bartender froze as the words sank in. Psyche blinked, leaning back against the bed, thinking.

"…Iz…ay…a?" The man looked down and sniffled, "you were cheating…" His magenta gaze drifted up again, "was it because I was getting super close to our neighbor again? Because that night you found us cuddling was because I had fallen in a pool after being chased by some mean people and I was freezing cold."

Shizuo set down and buried his face into his knees, "Dammit…dammit dammit dammit…"

"Where does this guy live?"

"Here," the blond mumbled.

Psyche giggled, "that's impossible! Only we live here Tsu-chan!"

"No! I mean," Shizuo was at a loss to explain. How to explain to an oblivious… Ugh…

Did he think this narrow-mindedly?

"Psyche, do I feel the same I did when we cuddled before?"

"No," Psyche smiled, "but that might be because you forgot th-"

"Can you call Celty for me?"

The man pouted, "I'm really hungry though and I have to go to work soon enough."

"Just tell her to come by when she has the chance."

"fine, fine… Geez, it's almost like you like her more than me."

_I've met stop signs I've loved more than you…_

"Thank you Psyche."

"Mhmm." The man closed the distance and kissed him, taking the blond by storm. The man invaded his surprised face before smiling wickedly. "I've always been interested in roleplay. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Shizuo watched him leave and curled up on the bed, hating how he had been attracted by that brunet, but repelled by the overly sweetness of the man.

_One would think I loved Izaya or something…_

What a disconcerting thought.

~.~

**_A/N: Yeah, it's been a while since I really updated all my stories. That's okay. While I search frantically for my rp group -which I somehow lost the website name address for OTL- I will do MASS UPDATES! Me ftw! -little swivel chair dance- _**

**_Gonna kill my secretary maybe as well... _**

**_Review~ s'il vous plait! -falls off chair- _**

**_...by the way, anyone else think it was crazy as goodness for Izaya to BURN HIS OWN APARTMENT! Damn, flea... just wtf are you thinking? _**


	6. Sick Not Dead

_Shinjuku, Japan. I stand here and behind me, one of the worst fires this part of Shinjuku has seen in months. The alleged fire was started in a penthouse apartment, owned by a Miss Kanra. So far there has been no fatalities, but it is still early, some of the apartments were completely destroyed, firemen unable to tell if anyone was in there. The penthouse itself was one of these places-_

"Ahahahhahahahaha! Oh! But that is what happens when one deceives my doctor friend and abuses my kindness!" Izaya shut the television off as he laughed more and bounced on the blond's couch. "Oh, but whatever you have done with my Shizu-chan, Tsugaru-san, I will find out. I hope you thought of your dear Psyche as you burned alive! Psyche-chan just loves you so much. And here Iza-chan just wanted to make sure you stayed all nice and toasty!"

The apartment was empty, that was concerning. However, nothing that couldn't be remedied. After a quick discussion with the neighbors and the front desk (because Shizu-chan had a nice enough apartment complex to have a security system?), Izaya had taken up residence in the man's home.

Wrapped up in the comforter from his bed and after using all the hot water in probably the entire building, Izaya leaned back on the sofa and giggled more. He listened to the city life and laughed harder. Oh, but he should have gotten a nice place in Ikebukuro! It was so nice here! Shizu-chan lived right across from a mall complex too! It was like they had taken one of his favorite types of buildings, built it next to Shizu-chan's home, and forgot to send him a memo!

How cruel!

Oh well, he knew now! Grabbing binoculars, the informant took to the window, watching through the almost completely glass wall as people traversed the building, walking down the three story hallway, shopping on the forth and fifth floor, and most likely more shopping up higher, unfortunately, he wasn't in a higher apartment.

Perhaps Shizu-chan needed to ascend in the world of apartments. He was a sunny kind of personality. Oh! Shizu-chan waking up to not only the sun in his face, but the glass window's reflection of the sun!

Bronze Shizu-chan….

It held a certain appeal. He would probably be quite warm…

Oops, that was somewhat homosexual wasn't it…

Izaya shrugged, turning to begin packing the blond's things. The television was completely surrounded by movies, all of which seemed to star…

"Yuuhei?" Izaya tsked. "Oh Shizu-chan, one would almost think you were like my secretary and in love with your little brother… Almost." Grabbing a milk crate from by the fridge and dumping the empty bottles in the sink, Izaya gathered them all and snapped a picture, going to his internet selling site and posting it up.

Almost immediately, offers went up.

"Huh…" His humans would never fail to amaze him.

The informant returned to his packing ways, gathering up the living room into nice piles for when he gathered some boxes. Hmm, if he called that otaku and claimed he was moving in with Shizu-chan, she would no doubt get him some free boxes…

And then want pictures, nope.

Or he could threaten Shinra…

Celty and motorcycle face, nope.

Oh well, he would just have to settle for making Nam-

"Psy-chan!" Arms wrapped around his middle and Izaya nearly screeched in shock and horror as a blond mop of hair nuzzled against him. "I thought I had lost you for a moment. The apartment caught on fire. Good thing I got thirsty."

He…

He…

DAMN STUPID MONSTERS! THEY NEVER DIED LIKE THEY SHOULD!

~.~

"Tsu-chan~" Psyche's footsteps wandered back before the man opened the door. Shizuo looked over and nearly choked on air.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING!"

"I called in sick at work, Linda Linda is going to cover for me. Meanwhile," the brunet sauntered forward, wearing almost exactly what Izaya wore normally, although Shizuo was hoping against all hopes that Izaya did not wear stockings and a garter belt.

...then again...

"W-why are you wearing that?" Shizuo backed up a bit and met the headboard.

"Roleplaying, remember?" The man smirked, an exact copy of _his _smirk, sending volts of lust straight down south. "I wanna play with my lovely monster…"

Someone, anyone… just fucking save him from these damn fleas. He was getting quite desperate… Just completely fucking desperate… "I thought r-r-roleplaying w-was about b-being someone e-else."

"I'm dark Psyche!" The brunet cooed at him.

Somehow, Shizuo was pretty fucking sure when pinning Izaya with Psyche, that Psyche was the dark one. Izaya just had the aura and image for being the negative one.

"Tsu-chan~"

"I'm not interested-UMPH" Lips captured his and Shizuo was forced to remain frozen as the man gripped him.

Escape….

DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT!

WHERE THE HELL WERE THOSE DAMN VENDING MACHINES WHEN YOU NEED THEM?

A knocking at the door forced them both to pause.

"IT'S OPEN!" Psyche shouted so loudly that Shizuo had to cover his ears.

"Hello!" Shizuo paused as he heard his own voice from the main room. "Hibiya won't let me walk into my own home, so I'm staying here if it's cool wit you Psych-san."

The brunet gasped, zipping up the black fur-trimmed coat and grabbing a pair of white pants lying on the floor before scrambling out the bedroom door, "DELI-CHAN!"

Poor 'Deli-chan' didn't know what the hell he was setting himself up for…

Shizuo slid to the floor and tried to gather back his sanity.

Since when had he held such feelings for the informant?

When had he been interested in doing…

DAMMIT!

He needed some damn milk…

~.~

_**A/N: -spinning in chair- Wee~ I just love to tease in this story. So much promise for good smut and no deliver~ Oh, but hey, we have a challenger! Delic~! **_


	7. Return Home?

It was like something out of a horror movie, the person after so much hardship finally thinks that they are free, alive, and able to go on with their lives. Then what happens?

Zombies.

Or in other words, the monster turns out to still be alive.

The man pulled him up into his arms, nuzzling him tight, "Oh Psyche~ I love you so much. You have no idea how scared I got when I saw the house on fire. I had thought you were in it for a while." His hands roamed downwards, "I ran all over the apartment, I toppled all the furniture. I shouted and called out for you," His mouth ended up right next to Izaya's ear, "thank the world, you came to my old apartment. I can't believe you kept it for us."

Something ran along the edge of his ear, something wet and warm and… Izaya felt his knees threaten to give way. He shuddered at the mere idea. This was not the blond he knew.

He shoved the man away, "I AM NOT PSYCHE!"

"Hmm?" Tsugaru looked at him and frowned, "Psyche-chan? What are you talking about?"

"I am not Psyche! I am a single guy. I'm an informant! For the YAKUZA! That means I don't have a love life! I don't do favoritism of humans."

The blond shook his head, "Psyche, I think the smoke went to your head. It's called uh…"

"Carbon monoxide poisoning?"

"Yes, it's made you dillusional."

"Hah, dillusional, right! You're an idiot! The only blond haired tall guy that I know who can keep par with me is named Heiwajima Shizuo. He's a debt collector's body guard. He is not peaceful and shit. We are not married. I think I would actually marry my own secretary before marrying you!"

The other man shook his head again, walking forward despite Izaya's warnings.

"Don't come any closer."

"…"

"I will fucking kill you if you come closer."

The man, Tsugaru, pulled him close, hugging him and kissing his forehead. "Psyche, I still love you. You don't need to lose your temper. It'll be okay. We're clearly got some readjusting to do because of the fire. I suppose I will just have to elucidate our relationship to you." He smiled faintly, holding up Izaya's hand. A hand of which had only had one ring on it the last time he had remembered. "You and I are married, we live in Shinjuku, although a fire broke out and I guess you remembered my old apartment in Ikebukuro." He held Izaya's hand against his chest and shut his eyes, "I love you Psyche. You don't need to remember to know that. I love you with all my heart." There was a deep reverent look of adoration and love in those eyes, those eyes burning in sincerity.

It was just… it was doing something vicious to his sanity.

It was pissing him off.

…Izaya froze in the middle of his train of thought.

Why did that sound like how Shizuo would react? He would get angry. He would have a big rant on how he was not whoever this guy thought he was.

…Holy crap, he had more in common with the brute than he had suspected…

The idea made him freeze in horror, his cool rationale behavior was being thwarted by a naïve delusional Shizu-chan. He needed to calm down. He needed to sit back from his offensive and take things in stride.

The man believed he was 'Psyche.' Psyche being some lovesick version of him. He would have to play along, maybe pull the man into a trap of some sort, maybe use him to intimidate a clients or something…

Hmm…

Izaya looked over at the blond and sniffled, putting on the show of a lifetime. "Tsu-chan?" He looked into those… blue? Shizuo had… blue eyes? Nevermind, he looked up into those blue eyes and smiled weakly, hugging him close, "Tsu-chan, I'm so sorry… I love you too…. Tsu-chan…"

The blond beamed at him, hugging him closer yet, lifting him off his feet. He carried him back towards the bedroom, rubbing their noses together. "There's nothing to forgive, Psy-chan."

Izaya practically mewed as Tsugaru pulled him close in bed, wrapping the blankets closely around them before drifting off to sleep.

~.~

"DELI-CHAN!" Psyche rushed over the man and he wrapped his arms tightly around him, spinning him around in the air.

"PSYCHE! WHAT A JOY! YOU LOOK SO HOT I WANNA FUCK YOU ON THE FLOOR!"

"But I wanna fuck you on the floor with every kind of toy I can find!" Psyche grinned back at him and Shizuo looked back and forth, frowning.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah?"

Psyche nuzzled him close, "oh yeah!"

"What the hell?"

The white clad blond looked over and paled, pushing Psyche away, "Tsugaru… hey, buddy~ how's the inheritance?"

"Hmm?"

The man laughed, "what's the matter? Lose your memory or som-"

"Deli-chan, Tsu-chan did lose his memory." He grinned, "but that's okay because I am helping him to remember!"

"He lost his memory?" Delic grinned, holding his hand out, "Tsu-san! Buddy! We were closer than close! We-"

"You piss me off."

The man paused, retracting his hand, "so much for that…" He sat down on the couch and sighed, "whatevs. I just need a place to crash for the night. Need some nice eye candy, and some chow."

"I'll grab you something!"

Shizuo glared at what appeared to be almost his twin. "…are we related?"

The man pulled out a box of cigs and pulled two out, offering one. He lit them both and both men smoked quietly, "I'm your fucking cousin, Tsu. You should remember me at least. Then again, I bet you're trying to get some extra love points, right? Trying to get Psyche to take care of you?"

"Like I need that."

"Man! You must be insane crazy!" Delic flailed as he spoke, the smoke escaping his mouth in bursts. "To have the chance to do that as much as you please! I mean, you could do so much in your position and to that! Come on!"

"You're pissing me off more."

"Psychotic… just flipping nuts." Delic leaned back and shook his head more, "you just need to get laid, man. You and Psyche go out and have a nice dinner, I'll watch the house."

"Deli-chan! The last time we did that, Tsu-chan had to bail you out of jail!"

"What?" Shizuo looked over at the man as he shrugged.

"It was nothing. Just a little mistake."

"The cops said you were giving alcohol to minors… along with dates?"

"The boys wanted to know what love was. Who was I to deny them that," Delic pulled his cigarette out and exhaled a moment before continuing, "the alcohol was bullcrap though. I didn't do that."

And the sky rained cats and dogs…

Psyche handed Delic a plate of food and sat down on Shizuo's lap, smiling as if nothing was wrong. "So…"

"So?"

"…" Shizuo tried to scoot away and frowned as his consciousness wavered a moment. He frowned, his head aching.

"Hey, Tsu? You look like you're gonna heave." Delic sat up and Shizuo dumped his cigarette into a nearby ashtray.

"Tsu-chan?"

Shizuo shut his eyes.

_"Shizu-chan…"_

"I…Izaya…"

It was like he could see the informant in his head. He reached out, trying to claim back his informant, not the one in his lap, but the other. His heart beat heavily in his chest. It was all right there; home, comfort, Izaya…

He merely had to reached forth and get it all back, but…

A kimono clad figure stood next to the informant.

He looked at himself standing next to the informant… seducing _his _informant, touching _his _informant, but it wasn't _him. _Anger raced through his veins He wanted to rip the informant from that man's grasp. He wanted to brand his claim upon the informant, not let anyone, even remotely similar to himself touch the man.

His hand reached before him, the white clad brunet in his lap vanishing as he went for it, he reached…

And reached…

And he fell… he fell hard, down into a spiraling chasm of nothingness.

~.~

Izaya stared at those blue eyes as they looked at him. He watched in a mixture of fascination and confusion as they started to change, turning darker, spinning into a golden mocha color he was more familiar with. His orgasm took him by storm a moment before he started to loose consciousness, hearing a voice murmur against him.

"I love you, Izaya…"

~.~

Tsugaru blinked a moment before looking over at Delic, his gaze wandering the room. "…what?" Disoriented, he spanned the room, his eyes finally settling on Psyche.

"Tsu-chan? Are you okay?"

"I think I was daydreaming? What are we talking about?" Tsugaru shook his head before Psyche forced him to his feet.

"Tsu-chan! We can't have you getting sick! Come on, we should go to bed."

"Alright," Tsugaru leaned against the brunet and Delic leaned back, smoking a bit more as he watched the two wander back towards their room.

"My cuz is a flippin genius… he's getting laid soon."

~.~

_**A/N: No! No! It's not over! IT IS NOT OVER! –it is not over- **_

_** Review! It gets… interesting… **_


	8. The Blonds Are Back

Tsugaru yawned, looking around tiredly. Sunlight poured through the room, falling upon the lithe brunet next to him. Leaning over, the blond wrapped his arms around him and kissed up his back, pausing on a hickey from the night before. "Good morning, Psy-chan."

Magenta eyes opened as the brunet began to awaken, he looked around the room, quietly taking in details before his gaze went to Tsugaru. A hand came up to wipe at his eyes, banishing sleep."Tsu-chan…?"

Tsugaru leaned over the brunet and kissed him deeply, chuckling as the arms wrapped around him tightly. "I missed this side of you…"

"I like my knives, Tsu-tsu!"

"I like my sweet Psy-chan without his prickly thorns. Let me see here," his hands went to the brunet's chest and skimmed down the lithe frame, his blond hair lightly caressing the brunet's face. Psyche's face went to the usual bright smile, lighting Tsugaru's entire day, his mood. He loved Psyche so much.

"Tsu-chan~ Your kimono is stuck!"

Tsugaru pulled back only to find his kimono wrapped around them both. His yukata was haphazardly around his waist, allowing the brunet to reach on up in there and wrap his hand around him, earning himself a low possessive growl.

"Tsu-chan is a tease~"

"I'm not touching you…much."

Psyche laugh chimed through the room before he sat up and hugged him tight. "I don't ever want you to lose your memory again, Tsu-chan. It was so painful." His magenta eyes brimmed with tears before Tsugaru kissed them away.

"I won't. I love my Psy-chan too much." Psyche must have had a bad dream or something.

"Promise?"

Tsugaru's reflection of Psyche's smile and nodding was quickly followed by their switching positions, Psyche straddling his waist with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Tsu-chan wants to be my uke, ne?"

"Hey you guys- OH GOD!" the door shut before Tsugaru's happiness became tinted in fury.

"Delic's here…"

"Uh… well…" Psyche looked away, flinching a bit.

The door opened again and Delic walked in, bare except his headphones, "alright. Much better. Let's get on with this."

"AH!" Psyche buried his face into the pillows as Tsugaru stood up, glaring at the man.

"What have I told you about coming in here? GET OUT!"

"Fuck! He remembers!"

"OF COURSE I FUCKING REMEMBER!"

The duo went into a fight, falling to the floor, a tangle of naked blonds. Psyche could only grin as he turned the camera hidden in the nightstand on and film this.

~.~

Waking up…

The world slowly returned to focus, letting warm summer rays of light filter into the room. Lethargic, the blond slowly sat up, looking about the room. His head throbbed painfully as he tried to comprehend the surroundings. The walls were definitely his, the craters paid tribute to that. He remembered punching that wall more times than he could remember. The shaggy carpeting just visible from his position, peeking up from the ground.

His mind was in a deep fog as he looked around, the white yakata gone from his person, replaced with the barest of bare: nakedness. He blushed as he realized his nudity, started to cover himself when he looked over and saw a brunet next to him. The man shifted in his sleep. There was no way to tell for sure that it was Izaya…

"Izaya…" He reached out only to feel the brunet cringe. His eyes snapped open, the red eyes adjusting to the light and he tried to leap from the bed. Shizuo's hold was the only thing that kept him in place.

"Stay away from me, Tsugaru."

"Izaya." Shizuo grinned, falling back onto the pillows and grinning like an idiot at the ceiling. Home. He was finally home. No more clingy kinky bastards messing with him, no more strange twisted realities.

Izaya looked over at him, a hand behind his back. "Tsu-chan loves Psy-chan, ne?" His red eyes glistened darkly. Shizuo looked over at him only to pause. Why did the man look so exhausted?

Shizuo felt something wet run down his chest a moment before pain entered his consciousness. He looked up to see the knife in Izaya's hand, the end dripping.

"If Tsu-chan loves Psy-chan so much, perhaps Iza-chan should send him there."

The blond stared up at him for a moment as he tried to comprehend the situation. He couldn't think, it felt as though the world had tilted on its axis. He stared up at him and glared, "what the hell do you think you're doing, louse?"

The tone of voice and his hatred infused glare did nothing on the informant. Instead, the knife dropped from his hands as he stared in shock at the brute. "…Shizu-chan?"

"You really just chan everyone don't you?" Shizuo shoved the man away, standing up and grabbing his cigarettes from his nightstand, going over to the window to smoke.

"Do you realize what you've done to me, Shizu-chan?"

"What did I do?"

Izaya laughed, the sound sending shivers down the bartender's spine. It wasn't a normal laugh, not in any manner. It didn't even sound like Izaya's laugh. It sounded like someone laughing at the sight of his own death. It resonated with self-loathing, hatred; everything that Shizuo had always wanted to hear from the informant. It did nothing for him though. He turned around and stared as the informant pulled the sheets back, laughing that inhuman laugh.

"You want to know what happened when you went to lala land, this is what happened. You're wonderful second personality is real kinky Shizu-chan. Apparently I'm just his type as well." The crimson gaze flickered in malice more, trying to burn a hole straight through Shizuo, but all that Shizuo could look at was the blood. The lines that ran down the informant's thighs, looking like clawmarks, or fingernail marks. The wounds still shone in the light, showing that they were not healed or even truly started on the healing process.

He could hardly move, his eyes glued to the marks. Those were… those were his fault. Shizuo could hardly breathe. He dropped the lit cigarette to the ground, his face a mix between anger and anguish. He couldn't think…

"Shizu-chan?" the informant looked down a moment before covering the wounds. "Shizu-chan, say something."

"…"

"Shizu-ch," The informant was cut off when a few long strides earned him the bartender, leaning over the bed. Shizuo's hands cupped his face as he kissed him. He pressed their foreheads together. Izaya took a moment to gather himself before he spoke. "…what was that?"

"You're the fucking informant, you tell me."

"You being an idiot." Izaya looked up at him, wiping his mouth only to have Shizuo capture his hand. The informant's actions then surprised him. The informant went limb in his hands, turning submissive just by being caught. Shizuo moved closer, wrapping his arms slowly around the informant, prepared for the man to strike him again with that flickblade of his, but instead, Izaya looked up at him, something breaking through that hatred. He looked so fragile like that, Shizuo couldn't stop himself. He leaned in again and kissed him, the informant's arms wrapping around him as he was kissed back.

Pulling away only happened when air became a must. They pulled apart and Izaya dangled from him as Shizuo stood up, the informant's arms still around his neck.

"I hate you Shizu-chan."

"Let go of me then."

"I hate you…I will kill you…"

Shizuo shook his head, "Flea, you've lost it."

"It's all your fault. You broke me."

"I broke…" He paused, remembering how Psyche had been whenever he had used his strength to pull away, what the man had said… "Did I use a sword?"

Izaya looked at him like he was being introduced to the devil himself. "…"

A wave of possessiveness consumed him as Shizuo wrapped his arms around the brunet tight. He buried his face into the brunet's neck and bit down, his arms roaming up the man's back. "I-za-ya-kun~"

"Shizu-chan has terrible mental problems," the informant laughed, but it still sounded hollow. The ex-bartender pulled the man's head back to look him in the eyes.

"I am Shizu-chan. Don't you dare call anyone else by that name."

"Multiple personality disorder~"

Shizuo growled before hugging the brunet tighter to himself, whispering into his ear, "flea, shut the hell up while I fuck you."

The word fuck never sounded so good to Izaya. The games could finally resume.

~.~

_**A/N: the end…**_

_** Delic: Bullshit. I'm not well enough represented and you know it.**_

_** PI: I just don't seem to be giving you props, do I?**_

_** Delic: -arms crossed- …**_

_** Hibiya: The others got larger parts.**_

_** PI: Wtf, GET OUT OF MY COMMENTS! THERE CAN ONLY BE ONE INSANE PERSON IN THE AUTHOR'S NOTE! AUTHOR! NOT AUTHOR WITH FICTIONAL CHARACTERS!**_

_** Hibiya: …I demand lead role.**_

_** Delic: I demand my own lemon.**_

_** PI: -growling- GO TO YOUR OWN FREAKING STORY! **_

_** Hibiya: Very well then. Update your fic about myself and the commoner.**_

_** PI: …Oh crap. I'm really behind on updating aren't I? Crap! We'll do that tomorrow, okay? **_

_** Delic: As long as I get my demands.**_

_** PI: HOSTS GET NO DEMANDS WITHOUT MY REVIEWS! NO ONE SHALL GET THE NEXT CHAPPIE FULL OF LEMONS UNTIL I GET SOME REVIEWS! But here's five bucks, give Hibiya a lap dance.**_

_** Delic: 3 Hibi~**_

_** Hibiya: …I loath you.**_


	9. The Void of Sensual Pleasure

Arms wrapped themselves around his waist, pulling him closer as lips caressed his skin, a warmth overwhelmed his whole being. Where last night had been cold, any contact frigid and disgusting, this warm embrace of plush lips upon his features was like the gentle glow of the sun. He felt his eyes hover shut as the other touched him, kissed along his body. This was not how Shizu- Tsugaru- whatever his persona's name with the sword acted. They were like opposites of the same coin.

"Izaya," the name was purred like a fine wine, acting like a drug throughout his system. Rough treatment having been a tutor to Izaya's body, he reacted in a submissive manner. Eyes hovering closed before his arms clung to the other. A mewl, a soft, weak sound escaped him. He looked up at the other with needy eyes, the red hue shining with knowledge of what was to come.

His ass was still sore after all. He couldn't stop the pain, and here Tsugar-Shizuo was trying to add onto that pain. The hands that moved lower down his body sent jolts of a somewhat familiar emotion coursing through his body. He didn't know what exactly to do. His teeth bit down into his lip, the metallic taste of copper filling his mouth as he broke skin.

Shizuo looked down at him, eyes forever elusive towards his true intentions. He moved closer and Izaya found himself preparing for the pain, the sloppy, gruesome kisses that went with being in such an intimate situation with the beast. The pressing of Shizuo's lips to his own was tentative, fleeting, causing his body to yearn and demand more. The second touch of their lips was longer, filled with more feeling this time. With every kiss that the two had, Izaya could feel himself becoming aroused, to his great distain. His body felt warm, his chest going into fits of bubbliness, his erection slowly coming into fruition. He couldn't stop the soft sounds, the pathetic noise that left him.

The blond seemed to feel no qualms in their actions, making the brunet wonder in a vague tangent if the man had always wanted this. The thought was quickly dispelled, cast aside as the feelings began to overflow all thought and reason. He couldn't move away or banish the man from his side if he had tried. His legs, those scratches from the night before, started to hurt less; the pain becoming a twisted pleasure. The hands that ghosted over them sent him into a deeper reverie. He was lost to those hands, to the sensual, carnal desires his human form wanted.

He was broken. In every sense of the word.

"Izaya, lift your ass."

His ass raised without argument, his eyes glazing over from everything, he couldn't… everything was so far gone. Shizuo busied himself with positioning himself at the entrance of the informant. He could feel the end of the erection press lightly against his opening. And with that, the ex-bartender entered him, pushing himself slowly into him.

Of course, no lubricant, no preparation, just right into his very core. It was as though Shizuo was opening him from the inside and messing with his inner workings, he couldn't seem to remember why he hated him, why he was not supposed to be here. He couldn't think, he could breathe and this air was offensive. He yanked the other down to his level, ravishing his mouth as the blond kissed him back with equal intensity. They both could feel one another, Shizuo's hard length within the informant, the informant's tight heat enveloping him like a glove. There was nothing to stop this, nothing to change a thing. Izaya's being submissive beyond all reason, alluring as much as it was strange for the man. Shizuo couldn't stop himself from moving forward, sliding his cock out slowly, just until his very cock's head was almost out, then back in, again, just as slow. In and out, over and over, at that languid and aggravating pace, the informant felt like he was caught in the waves of the ocean, the thrusting in sending an overwhelming amount of pleasure through him. The leaving of the penis leaving him longing for more; he wasn't sure what was worse.

But the pressure continued to build over the course of time, the blond making no other moves to satisfy him, merely thrusting into and out of him. His shaggy mop of blond hair was just visible to the informant as he rested himself atop him. As though he could read the other's mind, those fleeting kisses began again. So soft, so sweet, it made him squirm. This was not how things were supposed to be. The man was supposed to be violent, supposed to be a monster. Monsters and tenderness had no place with one another.

"I thought… you said you were going to fuck me…"

The blond chuckled, eyes flashing, "I like this method of fucking better and you seem to be upset so it must be working."

Izaya went to argue before the overwhelming precipice was crossed, his orgasm taking over him, the blond's name escaping him before he could do anything better.

The man continued now, pounding into him, milking the climax for all it was worth from him. Izaya felt unable to cope, so far beyond all reason. It wasn't until his climax began to slowly dissipate that he realized his insides were being filled. The blond over him, sweating and panting, was cuming inside of him. He groaned, bucking his hips, hips that were latched onto with two of the ex-bartender's hands before the man continued to push him for all he was worth. That strength of his making it impossible to move, to fight; Izaya could only remain in place and moan, moan like a wanton madman.

The other's name was on the informant's lips, over and over being released. "Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo," like a computer that was frozen, like a record as the needle tried desperately to find its place, he repeated the blond's name. And Shizuo loved it, it was written upon his every feature. Whether it was the grin that graced his face, the seed that was flowing unendingly into the informant's body, or just the tender kisses given to his body; Shizuo very much was enjoying this.

Izaya felt the final bit of cum enter him before the large brute leaned against him. Pulling out, Shizuo shook his head, laughing a bit. "You are a good lay, Flea."

As though that was a compliment, the informant tried to find words. Words, sentences, paragraphs, pages for a lawsuit against the sexual escapade of the blond. He felt reprogrammed as his body instinctively wrapped itself around the blond. "Shut up," he murmured, "I fucking hate you."

The blond paid his words no heed, laughing them off, before pulling the other close. "I will make up for those cuts, Flea."

"How noble of you," the informant replied, feeling the icy grip of unconsciousness reaching from the depths of his mind to drag him to blissful slumber.

"I mean it."

Of course you do, Izaya thought, feeling the last of his consciousness fade.

_**A/N: Sorry for the wait. **_

_**Delic: She is lazy, look at this, and here I am expected to be having a dirty minded fight with Tsu somewhere while you all waited how long?**_

_**PI: ...Shush Delic. You enjoy it.**_

_**Delic: Well, I'm not going to argue that. **_

_**PI: Review~**_


End file.
